


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°6 : Babysitting

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Babysitting, Crack, F/M, Snippet, Torture de Seigneur Sith mouhaha, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin et Padmé confient leurs enfants à Palpatine avant de partir pour une soirée en amoureux... au plus grand désespoir de mon Seigneur Sith préféré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°6 : Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'en vais de ce pas attraper mon clavier pour planifier une nouvelle torture pour notre Sidious préféré xD
> 
> Excusez-moi pour le léger retard de publication, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle du site Fanfiction, qui m'a bien pourri la vie hier et qui avait bloqué mon compte pendant une journée (pour une excuse même pas valable en plus), du coup pour ne pas déséquilibrer les publications j'ai préféré reporter celles d'AO3 également.
> 
> Bonne lecture maintenant :p

Babysitting. Ce simple mot faisait frémir Sidious d'effroi. Il ne s'imaginait pas garder des enfants... Et lorsque c'étaient les Skywalker qui lui demandaient ce service, il avait juste envie de les envoyer balader à grand renfort d'insultes, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sauf qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, et qu'à son plus grand désarroi, il impliquait de rendre n'importe quel service à Anakin – et surveiller ses enfants toute une nuit en était un.

Ce soir-là, monsieur et madame Skywalker arrivèrent à l'appartement du 500 Republica occupé par le Chancelier Palpatine, et ce dernier leur assura qu'il prendrait bien soin de leur marmaille tandis que le couple pourrait se retrouver tous les deux. Les tourtereaux étaient tellement occupés à roucouler qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas à quel point le sourire collé sur le visage de leur ami sonnait faux. Si à l'extérieur, Sheev était amical, à l'intérieur, il hurlait déjà de désespoir.

Les trois enfants n'attendirent pas très longtemps après le départ de leurs parents avant de commencer à faire des bêtises. Dix minutes plus tard, Luke et Jinn couraient déjà tout autour des statues de collection de Palpatine... avec des sabres-laser jouets dans les mains. « Ils auront tout cassé avant même la fin de l'heure », se lamenta intérieurement Sidious en se passant une main sur le visage. Leia, quant à elle, suivait « Grandpa Palpy » partout où il allait – évidemment, un surnom aussi ridicule ne plaisait pas à Sidious, mais il s'efforçait de rester aimable chaque fois qu'il était utilisé.

Il était vrai que la jeune Leia était la préférée de Palpatine parmi les trois enfants Skywalker. Elle faisait preuve d'un peu plus d'intelligence et de bon sens que ses deux frères, même si elle n'était pas avare en bêtises. Sidious s'employait alors à la chouchouter, et bien que cette habitude ne soit pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'Anakin et de Padmé, ces derniers ne faisaient pas de réflexions. Et puis, Sidious se surprenait à vraiment apprécier la petite fille, et notamment son esprit plus sournois.

_Crac !_

Sortant de ses pensées, Palpatine se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit soudain. Il se figea. Jinn venait tout juste de décapiter une de ses statues. « Reste calme », se sermonna-t-il en marchant en direction du petit garçon. Ce dernier, voyant son regard agacé, baissa la tête en une expression contrite.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Jinn, fit Palpatine sur un ton sec, si tu n'es pas capable de t'amuser avec ton frère sans faire de dégâts, je vais te forcer à t'asseoir et à ne plus toucher à rien.

Le petit garçon commença à pleurer. Palpatine soupira, puis s'agenouilla (« La seule fois de ma vie où je me mettrai à genoux. Anakin va me payer tous les efforts que j'ai fournis au centuple », pesta-t-il mentalement) pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Allons, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus concilliant tout en tapotant l'épaule de Jinn, je n'ai pas dit cela pour te gronder, Jinn, je voudrais simplement que tu fasses plus attention à l'environnement qui t'entoure et aux affaires des autres.

Rassuré, le garçon sécha ses larmes.

« Skywalker, si tu ne fais pas l'effort de passer du Côté Obscur après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je te tue sur place. »

**Author's Note:**

> Si je continue à le torturer de la sorte, Sidious sera parti en dépression nerveuse d'ici les grandes vacances :p
> 
> Je n'ai pour le moment pas planifié de septième texte, mais j'ai quelques idées que j'écrirais peut-être lorsque j'en aurais enfin fini avec ma fanfiction « Le feu du Phénix » (depuis trois mois que je le dis, je vais peut-être finalement écrire le chapitre 12 xD).


End file.
